A Thousand Weeping Eyes
by NoReins94
Summary: The Weasely family is there for each other in there time of need. All twenty-five of them plus Teddy, Remus's son.


_A/N: So I found out some sad news today and decided that I needed to get it out of my system through writing. Comments are welcomed. And criticism is recieved kindly._

**A Thousand Weeping Eyes**

The family of red-heads, with the occasional hint of blonde, brunette, or raven hair paced the halls at St. Mungos. There was no creature-induced injury, artifact accident, or plant poisoning that had brought them here. Only the screaming of their mother and the limp form of their father.

Bill Weasley talked quietly with his wife, Fleur and glanced anxiously at the room near by. His youngest child, Louis, was putting rubber bands on a ball that continued to grow bigger.

Charlie comforted his mother, who was sixty-seven and not allowed at her husband's side.

Percy had yet to arrive, but his wife, Audrey, stood by the front desk waiting to collect the six children that would be arriving soon.

George watched his wife, Angelina, help his nine-year-old daughter, Roxanne, with her math homework. He waited for his firt-year son, Fred, to arrive from Hogwarts.

Ron and Hermione clung to each other and their children, Rose and Hugo.

Harry consoled Ginerva and listened to the voice of their middle child, Albus, practicing the speech he would be giving in class on their oldest, James, and their youngest, Lily.

They heard the heels of shoes on the tiled floor. They saw white, clean-pressed uniforms walking by. Nothing fazed the group. Nothing, until they heard the pattering of six sets of feet and Audrey's voice calling to them to slow down.

Victoire and Dominique grabbed their father and began to ask hurried questions that sounded like mumbles because two others were doing the same.

Charlie watched the ruckus and saw a smile on the old woman's face at the sight of her grandchildren.

Molly and Lucy listened patiently as Audrey explained the details of what was going on. Both girls burst into tears and Audrey prayed that Percy would arrive soon.

Hearing Fred's voice, Roxanne looked up from her math homework. She stood up and was wrapped in a hug. She felt her brother's tears on her head and let herself cry.

Ron yelled at a nurse that passed by, staring at the large group of depressed faces. Hermione brushed her hair, which had turned curly from her tears, out of her eyes.

Teddy, the son of Remus and Tonks Lupin, looked uncomfortable in his surroundings. But it didn't last long. Albus and Lily had a hold of his arms and lead him towards the group.

After what seemed like hours of hushed whispers and muffled sobs, a doctor finally opened the door to room one-hundred and seven. He walked over to Molly Weasely and asked her to come with him. He lead her into the hospital room and began to speak.

"I'm afraid your husband has suffered a massive heart attack. The coronary artery was blocked by a large clot. We managed to stop the attack, but he may not make it through the night. You may visit him now. Perhaps one child at a time in the room would be better than the whole lot." By then she had broken down into uncontrollable sobs. The doctor left the room and shook his head to the family that was outside. He explained to them what had happened.

Bill put out his strong arms and held his two daughters and wife. Louis refused to be treated like a baby.

Charlie joined his mother in the room. His sobs could be heard, mixing with hers.

Audrey called Percy, who said that he had been stuck in traffic, but would reach St. Mungos as soon as possible. She then comforted Molly and Lucy.

Fred and Roxanne looked up at their parents eyes. They knew that the worse was yet to come. But they also knew they had to be strong. George did not shed a single tear, but inside his heart was breaking as it had broken when his twin had died.

Hermione picked up six-year-old Hugo, while Ron let Rose curl up in his lap. They sat together on a bench, hoping and praying.

Ginny almost collapsed at the news. Harry left Teddy in charge of the three shocked children and went to find someone who could help him. Except for the children that had arrived from Hogwarts, none had eaten since they recieved their call.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a few hours later. Harry had taken Teddy, James, Albus, and Lily home. Hermione had collected Rose and Hugo and gone home as well. The other spouses of Weasely children had done the same. Now only Arthur's children remained.

Percy had arrived soon after his wife's phone call. He had broke down in the car on the way to St. Mungos three times, but he didn't want to tell Audrey that.

They were all crowded around the bed covered in hospital sheets. Silent prayers were lifted towards heaven. Molly sat, stroking her husbands hand and pushing the gray hair out of his eyes. Ginny sat at his other side, asleep in a chair. His hand in hers. Ron and George leaned against the wall and watched their parents. Ron had never seen his mother so sad. Bill quietly talked to Percy about his job. Charlie took a pair of scissors to his hair and cut it short.

"Molly," came a faint whisper from out of the darkness. The sound of a voice that had once been strong and brave, but had been made vulnerable.

"I'm here, Arthur. The children are here. We love you," She said, her eyes filling with tears of joy at the sound of his voice.

"I've come to say good-bye, Molly. Take good care of yourself. Live a long life. Your time hasn't come," he said. His voice grew shakier.

"Dad, no. NO!," Ginny wailed, as she felt a squeeze on her hand and saw her father's chest rise for the last time. The brothers dropped their heads and cried silent tears as their mother sobbed into the blankets and their sister pleaded with the lifeless body to breath.

_A/N: If you liked this please let me know. I might do a couple of chapters about how they cope with the death if you like it. If not it will stay a one-shot._


End file.
